


Kya's Routine

by Linismybaby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Happy, Love, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby
Summary: This is a one-shot that goes through Kya's routine.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Kya's Routine

It is early in the morning when Kya is aroused from her slumber. She was having a very vivid dream about Lin when she felt the bed ship and heard a string of curses to the spirits. Kya grumbles, not yet wanting to get up, but still worried about her partner.

Lin leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Kya's cheek before whispering, "go back to sleep. I will be back by dinner time. I love you." With that, Kya falls back asleep.

When Kya finally wakes up, it is around 10:00 AM. She gets up to make breakfast, noticing the dirty dishes in the sink. She smiles to herself, knowing that the Metalbender had made herself breakfast, maybe even lunch. She opens the fridge to find a plate of food neatly wrapped in plastic wrap with a note attached to it.

_Good morning, love._

_I made this for you, I hope you enjoy it. I know you like it when I cook for you, so, here you are. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your day._

_Sincerely, Lin._

Kya hums in contentment before going to unwrap and warm up her food. To say that she likes when Lin cooks for her would be a major understatement. She loved it when her partner took care of her. The Waterbender oftentimes finds herself taking care of everyone, so this little break from having to do something so simple makes a huge impact on her day.

When she is done with her breakfast and cleaning up the dirty dishes, she goes to get ready for the day. As she gets showered, she hums old nomadic tunes that she has learned from her years of travels. She gets out, dries off, and chooses her favorite dress to wear. It was one that Lin had gotten her when they first moved in together. _"It looks good on you," Lin said as Kya twirled around, giggling like a giddy teenager on their first date._ Kya sighs at the memory, wondering where time has went.

As she makes her way to the docks, she notices a small group of people huddled around someone with a megaphone. She goes over to investigate and notices that it is about the building of a new hospital, since the previous one has been destroyed when the new spirit portal was opened. She resumes her route to the docks and notices the crispness in the air. It was beginning to cool off, making the air feel good against her skin and in her lungs. She absolutely loved cold weather.

She hops off of the ferry that took her to the Air Temple Island and is immediately greeted by 3 young Airbenders. She laughs as they make light conversation about the events of the morning. Apparently Tenzin fell asleep on the couch after breakfast, and Rohan thought it was a good idea to give his dad a stylish hairdo. When Kya spotted Tenzin, she burst out laughing. His whole head was covered in a dark purple ink. The only parts not covered were his eyes, nose, and mouth.

Kya made her way around the island, making sure everyone was doing well and in no need of healing. When she reached the westernmost gardens of the island, she picked out a spot and began to meditate. She usually did this every day without interruption. Today, however, Jinora decided to join her. Jinora had been eager to get to meditate with her aunt, but she never had the time to actually do so. They both sat in quiet, allowing the stress and other earthly feelings flow out of their bodies, cleansing their auras.

When it came to lunch time, Kya and Jinora made their way to the dining hall. Although Kya loved meat, and would rather eat that instead of vegetarian beef dumplings, she ate the food anyways. The conversation at the table was light and humorous. Bumi was talking about his most recent adventures with Varrick. Apparently, he and Varrick thought it was a good idea to jump off of the bridge into Yue Bay, using only the glider suits to stop their fall. Kya _couldn't_ wait to tell Lin about that.

After they were all finished with their meals, Kya took it upon herself to help Pema clean. Usually there were more people to help, but most of the Air Acolytes on the island were in the Eastern Air Temple studying and meditating. She loved her sister-in-law, even if she was the cause of Lin's relationship insecurity. Pema has always been a sweet lady, although she was occasionally assertive when it was needed. The dish washing went by quickly because Kya used her bending to aid her.

After that was finished, Kya made her way back to Republic City to check on the refugee camps and the new housing developments. She loved healing people, even if it meant long days and skipped meals. She found herself in one of the many makeshift homes, healing an elderly man that took a pretty bad fall and injured his shoulder. After she was done healing him, she wondered around a bit more, in search of people who may need help. It seemed like there was nobody in need of help today. The rest of the people were very minimally injured and had more inexperienced healers working on them.

When she got home, it was around 5:00 PM. She kicked off her shoes and plopped on the couch. She really wanted Lin to be home. Her whole body was tired, even though she barely did anything. She ended up falling asleep.

About two hours has gone by of her sleeping when she was startled awake by the door slamming shut. She smiles and reaches out for a hug. Lin gladly accepts the offer, and Kya pulls the Metalbender onto the couch. She peppers kisses all over her partners face, earning a blush in response.

After the two had some time to say hello, the Waterbender took it upon herself to make dinner. She had gone to the market to get roast duck. She knew Lin _loved_ roast duck. As she cooked, Lin came from behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Kya's neck, causing her to chuckle.

The dinner was good. Lin had just finished her 2nd plate when she noticed Kya staring at her. She quickly swallowed her last bite and pulled Kya into their bedroom.

Kya fell asleep knowing that she loved her life and would never change anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you have any prompts you would like me to write, please feel free to leave suggestions in the comments.


End file.
